I sing this song for you
by heylookitsArthur
Summary: Well, read it to find out! :


"Hey Musa!" Stella gracefully danced across Musa's room in Red Fountain after the Trix damaged part of Alfea.

"Uhm, Hey Stella." Musa replied, looking outside the window, watching Bloom and Sky for their loveydovey stuff.

"Brandon and I are going to a date tonight, along with Helia, Sky, Timmy, Bloom, Tecna and Flora! Can you believe it?" Stella excitedly giggled.

"Oh, that's nice, but, what about Layla?" Musa asked.

"Well, she's staying with Miss Faragonda to train, or something." Stella said.

"Oh, okay. Have fun tonight! Haha." Musa said, as she walked to her bed.

"Hey, I think you should open your heart to someone, like Flora did to Helia, she just said it!" Stella said.

"Oh, wait a minute, you gave me an idea for my... oops. nevermind. Uhm." Musa said, switching expressions in one sentence.

"For your what?! Musa! Is that notebook what I think it is?" Stella said, pointing to Musa's notebook under her pillow.

"Uh, that's my journ- Hey! Give that back!" Musa giggled as she tried to fight for her journal so Stella wouldn't spill any secrets.

"Let me read it! Come on, I'm your best friend!" Stella said, as someone knocked on the door.

"Hey guys, we just wanted to visit you but I think we're interrupting something." Bloom said, as Flora and Tecna giggled behind her.

"Wait! The last page! Is that a song, Muse?" Stella said, as she opened the notebook to the last page.

"Play it for us, Musa!" Tecna pleaded as she gave Musa one of the guitars she saw in the room.

"Oh, well, fine." Musa said, before she took the notebook, namely, her journal, from Stella.

_I, I'm a little cold and sleepless tonight_

_Coz there's this feeling I don't know how to fight_

_I think I'm falling, falling, falling for you_

_Oh, if only you knew..._

_I'm, I'm tossing and turning_

_Coz I know you'd never see it coming_

_And I can't tell you face to face_

_That I love that smile, No one else can replace_

_So now I'm singin' this song, to tell you, I love you..._

_You are the song here in my heart_

_And I have loved you from the very start_

_If only I had the strength to let you know_

_Or even the strength to let it show..._

_I'm, I'm tossing and turning_

_Coz I know you'd never see it coming_

_And I can't tell you face to face_

_That I love that smile, No one else can replace_

_So now I'm singin' this song, to tell you, I love you..._

"Wait, stop right there, Musa! That song is for who??" Flora asked.

"No one. Nobody." Musa said, as she put the guitar back in it's place

"I don't think so, Musa, it's for... Riven!" Stella said.

"How are you so sure?" Musa asked.

"Because it's written all over your face, darling. Why don't you tell him?" Stella said.

"I don't know. Well, You have to fix up for your date now. I'll practice for the concert." Musa said, looking at the clock on her bedside table

"Promise us you'll sing that on the concert!" Bloom said.

"Fine. But hey, I've got a now and tomorrow left before the concert." Musa said.

"You'll get through. We'll let the boys make sure Riven watches you, okay?" Bloom said before Musa heard the door slam.

"Uh. No." Musa said, knowing that the girls wouldn't hear.

"I am so dead." She told her self, as she lay down on her bed.

~~THE CONCERT!!~~

"Hey, you can do it, Musa." Helia said, seeing how Musa looked so nervous.

"Yeah, the girls told me about your song for Riven." Sky said.

"Oh, thank you, uh, hurry up and take a seat before someone sees you here backstage." Musa said.

"Okay, well, Riven is here, okay?" Sky said, before he kissed Bloom goodluck.

"Uh-oh." Musa said.

It was Musa's turn to perform already, but she was too scared, so then Stella had to pull her to the stage and instead of following the song line-up, the played their little duet.  
After the performance, Musa had to sing 2 songs alone, seeing Riven watching her gave her more butterflies flying around in her stomach. She started to sing the song she made for Riven...

"Hey Riven." Stella greeted.

"Oh. uh. hi, Stella." Riven said.

"Go tell her already." Stella said.

"Tell who, what?" Riven asked.

"Tell Musa how you really feel." Stella giggled.

"How did you--. Mmph. Okay, Stella." Riven said.

~~After the concert~~

The boys pulled Riven backstage as the girls congratulated Musa for a great concert.

"Come on Riven!" Brandon said, pulling Riven towards Musa.

"Hey Musa, we have a surprise for you!!!" Stella said.

"What is it?? Seriously, what is... R-r-Riven??" Musa said, shocked at the sight of Riven right behind Stella.

"Hi. Musa." Riven said, quite shy if you ask me.

"Uh, Riven, The last song I sang... was for you." Musa said.

"Well, this one is for you, and only you, because I love you more than anything in this world, every planet, just, everything." Riven said, before her kissed Musa, who felt like she was going to faint and cry at the same time.

And I think this is the start of a beautiful love... =))


End file.
